


Bone Zone

by Phobicesia



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phobicesia/pseuds/Phobicesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Chris and Josh nsfw, not much else to say</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone Zone

One too many to count. Josh's head was spinning. He doesn't often drink this much, but tonight was different.

No parents, only his closest friends locked inside a lodge his parents owned for the weekend.

Josh lay on his bed, carefully studying the ceiling. Lying on his floor is Chris, his dearest best friend since third grade.

Chris squirmed his way up to Josh's bed, and to Josh's surprise, made it without falling over. He was on his stomach, staring at Josh with a loving glance.

“What?” Josh furrowed his eyebrows. Chris subtly inched closer to him.

“You know... you're... suuuper cute,” Chris wiggled his eyebrows. All Josh could do was laugh at him. “You're so drunk. C'mon,” Josh beamed. He jumped up from the bed.

Chris shuffled up from the bed, leaning on Josh for support. “You okay?” Josh held him up.

Chris swiftly wrapped his hand around Josh's back head, pulling him into an unexpected deep kiss. “I've. Wanted to do th-that for a... looong time,” Chris rested back on Josh's bed.

“What...? What about Ashley?”

“She's not really...” he paused. “I pretended, Josh. You seemed so hooked... on us getting together.”

Josh had nothing to say.

He was always so sure Ashley and Chris had a strong, romantic bond. Had he been taking mixed signals from Chris for granted?

Josh locked his sight on Chris's lips. He had this mad need to kiss him again.

He could never lie... he's always felt some sort of attraction towards Chris ever since middle school.

He was always pondering if it was normal to feel this strong desirability to his best friend. Everyone told him liking men was either wrong or gross. He fell into the pressure of his peers, like he always had.

“Now I know you're actually way too drunk, Chris,” Josh smirked crookedly. “N... no, Josh. I _really_ like you,” Chris spoke with integrity.

“Please, don't play games, Chris. I'm not in the m-” Chris cut him off with a smooch.

Josh was caught off guard once again.

His eyes broadened once Chris started using tongue. Chris tugged Josh closer, his hands wrapped around him tightly and their tongues intertwining the other.

 _God,_ Josh thought. _What am I doing...?_

“I actually... really do... I think I love you, Josh.”

Josh's lip trembled. He was once in love and they ended up on bad terms. Any time someone admitted being drawn to him, it was dismissed.

To hear that again... the sternness in his voice and the honesty in his eyes... he must have meant it. Of all the times he's been drunk with him, he's never been as sincere as now.

“I... Chris,” Josh wiped the corners of his mouth. “I love you, too.”

Chris placed one hand on Josh's hip and the other on the side of his neck. “Are you trying to take me to the bone zone?” Josh chortled to himself.

“ _Absolutely_.”

Josh's face grew hot. As many times as he's joked about one of his friends getting laid, he's never actually had sex himself, let alone another man.

He planted a gentle kiss on Chris's neck. Chris lightly rubbed Josh's cock through his jeans. The room was filled with a gasp.

Chris, with a sly grin on his face, searched Josh's dazed eyes. “We're really going to the bone zone...” Josh whispered with astonishment. “Do you... want me to stop?” Chris kept his hand still.

“N-no...!” he retorted a little more excited than he intended to.

Chris started to lower his body before completely collapsing on all fours. “I'm all right,” Chris stabilized himself on his two knees. He used Josh's legs as help. “Are you?” Josh puckered his lips with a raised eyebrow.

Chris unzipped and unbuttoned his pants with no difficulty. “Sh... shut up.”

He jerked his pants down. His eyes became wider. He wasn't expecting... it this size. Josh covered his flushed red face.

He tried not to act embarrassed. He had never contemplated ever getting this far with anyone. It was something he always shoved to the side and assumed would never happen.

Chris loosened Josh's underwear from his skin, letting his penis spring free. Josh bit the inside of his mouth.

All the heat rushed to Josh's face and butterflies were filling his stomach. His legs quivered furiously as Chris's mouth met with the tip of his dick.

The way his mouth leisurely enveloped his cock with heat and moisture... Beads of sweat trickled down Josh's face. “Oh... my god,” Josh choked.

Josh gawked down at Chris. He gaped as he bobbed his head back and forth while stroking it all at once..

Josh felt like he was going to crumple before him. This was a whole other level of joy.

“Chris...” Josh wheezed. Chris held his finger up to keep him quiet. Josh let out uneasy moans in response to how well Chris was doing.

Chris deep-throated Josh right before he released. Josh bent down and used Chris's shoulders as support. His whole body was weak, as if his life was sucked right out of him.

Chris sent his head back, swallowing the remaining load left in his mouth.

“Holy... _fuck_ ,” Josh descended to the floor while trying to catch his breath. Chris cupped his cheeks, stealing a heartfelt kiss from him.

“I'm uh... g-gonna go throw up now. All the motion,” he wobbled to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Josh wiped the sweat from his face. He forced easy breaths as he put his underwear and pants back on.

He staggered to the bathroom to see Chris passed out by the toilet.


End file.
